Accidentally Paranormal (ADOPTED)
by WOFWalker
Summary: Kanda had a perfectly normal life. Until a certain Moyashi came invading it. As much as he is annoying, Kanda put up with it. However, a certain event in a nightclub involving the unknown world turned Kanda's life forever upside-down. Yullen and Lucky pairing. Gosh, I suck at summaries, just read it if you like the supernatural, yaoi, and humor. NOW ADOPTED BY CrescentMoonTenshi
1. Beginning

**It's finally out! The winner of the pairings from the poll I held in my Walking on to Magic is Yullen and Lucky! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful and bright morning as birds chirped their way through the open window. Allen opened up one of his eyes then the other. He slowly got up and stretched his arms and yawned. Strands of white hair fell upon his shoulders. He took the blanket covers off himself, revealing emerald green silk night clothing. A sigh of contentment was released passed his lips. Getting off the bed, he stretched the rest of his body and limbs. After that, he hummed small tune as he headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he finished dressing up, his sharp sense of smell detected of bacon and eggs. Smiling, he went downstair only to meet the closed blinds of windows in the kitchen with lit candles as its only light source. A dark figure was seen next to the stove.

"Good morning, Uncle Nea," Allen said.

The figure spun around, giving Allen a chance to see his uncle's face more clearly under the candle's light. Red messy hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and a wide grin greeted Allen.

"Good morning, my adorable little nephew!" Nea cheerfully replied back.

"You shouldn't be up so late. I bet you were all up night last night doing your job."

Nea waved a hand, dismissing Allen's point. "I already had some blood laced with caffeine, so it's fine Allen. Here." Nea placed a plate with 20 pieces of bacon and 15 pieces of egg. "Eat up."

Allen brightened up at the sight of food. "You can always read my mind."

Nea snorted. "Was that supposed to be funny?"

Allen shook his head. "Nope. I'm serious."

Allen sat down and ate his breakfast. Nea watched as Allen inhaled the food. It wasn't long before two more figures appeared by Allen's side.

' _Allen! Food please?'_ Crown purred, twisting her tail around Allen's leg.

Allen shot a look of amusement at the seductive white cat. The pretty white feline is handicapped, her left front leg burned from a fire that raged inside the shelter she was living in. Fur refused to grow from there. A jagged red scar ran through her silvery blue left eye. At least the eye itself wasn't damaged. When Allen found her, he nearly destroyed his home trying to find the right equipment to fix the poor creature. What resulted was a beautiful Turkish Angora with a sweet personality.

' _Yeah, Allen. We don't want those nasty dry pellets that your uncle always feeds us with!'_ Timcanpy tweeted on his left shoulder.

Now this little devil was rescued when Nea found this cockatiel when it was a baby inside a filthy box out in a rainy day. With some TLC, the newly dubbed Timcanpy stuck to Allen. This put Nea in a slightly bad mood if the grumbles around the house of "I was the one who rescued him" were to point it out.

Allen shook his head at Nea's grumble, but let out a contented sigh. They have been through a lot together.

Nea, along with his older brother, Mana, were born humans. Allen was born werecouagar and was adopted by Mana who found him as a small baby nearby a forest. Imagine their surprise when Allen turned into a little albino kitty. After much panic and freaking out along with many more times Allen turned back forth as human and a feline, they came to an acceptance that Allen is a half kitty, half human.

It wasn't long before the three befriended someone known as Adam Noah and his "family". Little did Nea and Mana know that they were vampires. But once Allen came to meet them, a "Why do they smell like blood, dead people, and poppies?" immediately passed from his mouth. Adam then revealed his "family" to be vampires known to be the Noah Clan.

It was one day that a tragic event happened in the trio's life. A car accident led to their tragedy. Allen was fine, due to his paranormal blood healing his body. The two brothers were not. Fortunately, a Noah member, Tyki Mikk, was nearby. By then, Mana was already dead and Nea was barely holding on. With no other choice, especially a particularly bawling Allen, Tyki bit Nea.

It had been about 50 years since that day. Currently, they have settled down in a small town in the western coast of America. Nice change of place although Portugal wasn't that bad. Using his communication to animals as an advantage, Allen decided to become a veterinarian. After showing his ability to be great with animals in a local veterinary hospital, many owners and their pets flocked to where he worked. Nea, who joined the Noah Clan and had really no need for the money due to Adam's rich influence, decided to work as a nightclub manager, who, of course, comes at night. Although Allen wasn't a vampire, he became an unofficial member of the Noahs.

Thanks to their now eternal life, Allen and Nea had to pass off as brothers, cousins, or anything of some sort every time they settled at a new place. Allen is no longer a kid, now a youthful adult who looked like in their 20s. Though at home, there were times Allen will still Nea "uncle" to Nea's delight. This is actually Allen's second practice of veterinary. Not many will quite believe he's actually around his 60s.

Change of identification was also necessary, but this time Allen and Nea kept their name while using "Walker" as their new surname. They are now identified as brothers.

"So what did they say?" Nea stared absently at Timcanpy.

"They said the pellets you give to them are absolutely horridly disgusting."

Nea looked offended. "Hey! I paid a lot for those pellets!"

' _Then your sense of picking food is terrible,'_ Timcanpy chirped.

Allen told Nea what Timcanpy said. Nea crumpled onto the chair nearby.

"Do you need some blood, Nea? You really do look hungry," Allen pressed.

"I'm fine. There's still some in the fridge," Nea replied. "I'm just going to feel really, really bored."

Allen chuckled. "Well, nothing you can do about it."

Nea mumbled out something incoherent. Allen looked at the clock hung on the wall.

"Whoops! Gotta get to work! See you later, Nea! Take care of Tim and Crown!"

Before Nea can answer back, Allen was already gone.

* * *

Kanda woke up around 6 am, judging by his clock. Swathed in darkness, he swiftly got out of his bed and took a quick stretch, keeping it short and simple. He felt something brush between his ankles. He swooped down and picked the furry animal up.

"I see you're also awake, Mugen," Kanda said to his cat.

The black and white Norwegian Forest tom in return gave a stare consisting of an orange glow back at Kanda. He meowed once and began purring as Kanda began scratching his ears.

"Seeing you reminds me we have to go to the vet." Kanda's face furrowed into a frown. "To see that Moyashi."

Mugen tilted his head a bit and meowed again. Kanda sighed and put the cat down on the floor.

"Tch, I don't want to see that Moyashi."

Kanda had been living a perfectly normal life. He grew up in this town, adopted by his annoying as hell foster father, Froi Tiedoll. He lived a somewhat tolerable life along with his adopted brothers: calm and blind Marie, annoying as the Usagi Daisya, and straightforward Chaozii. He admittedly somewhat enjoyed his life with the annoying Usagi and Lenalee. It was peaceful.

But then that Moyashi had to come. With his brother, they crashed into his peaceful life. The Moyashi was the only one brave enough, or idiotic, to taunt and shoot colorful language back at him. He provoked his very being even more than the Usagi. And he had dared to call something back in his native language.

The Moyashi had merged within the town's life as a very successful veterinarian. Full of smiles and pleasantries, he handled each animal with care. Not that Kanda is going to admit it, the Moyashi was able to know perfectly on what each animals' problems were and the solutions to them. He even knew what the problem was when Mugen began vomiting, which turned out that Mugen ate something he wasn't supposed to eat. And to his utmost horror, Mugen, who only had like Kanda, began liking the Moyashi.

The baka Moyashi is always smiling. That's why Kanda always tries his best to provoke the man. Every time the Moyashi gets frustrated, Kanda internally smirks at his victory for able to reveal the Moyashi's true self. But never before he was able to get the Moyashi _angry_. The Moyashi somehow restrains himself from blowing up.

Kanda sighed as he headed towards the restroom to prepare for the oncoming day. After dressing up, he headed to the living room to begin his exercises followed by breakfast with Mugen. A quick meditation followed up after that with Mugen patiently curled up at the couch. Kanda opened his eyes and stared at the clock hanging on the wall to show it's about time for the check-up.

"Tch. Time to see the Moyashi," Kanda said irritably.

"Meow," Mugen replied as he jumped down from the couch after hearing the word Moyashi.

Kanda smirked. Even Mugen knew that Allen is considered as Moyashi. He delicately picked up his cat.

"Let's go, Mugen. Maybe I can get him to become angry," Kanda said tenderly, showing the rare cases when he was affectionate.

"Meow."

* * *

 **Werecougar Trivia:**

 **-Are like werewolves; however, when angered, werecougars can endanger their lives by half-shifting**

- **Need to eat plenty of meat**

 **-Are able to talk to animals**

 **-Able to shift into cougars**

 **-Eternal life, but can be fallible if body is beyond damaged**

 **-Regeneration, night-vision, greater strength, sharper senses**

 **-Currently endangered**

 **-No, I'm not going to make this a mpreg, not that I mind**


	2. Vetinarian

Allen parked his car in the parking lot. After locking his car, he entered the hospital he worked at.

"Hello, Miranda," Allen greeted his receptionist as he walked in through the automatic doors..

"Oh! H-hello, Allen!" Miranda replied nervously.

"How's it going?" Allen asked kindly.

"It's f-fine. W-we h-have a lot of ap-appointments today."

Allen hummed. "I see. Well, whoever is first, send them to me."

"O-okay."

Allen entered his office and sat down on his chair. It wasn't long before his first patient came in. Marie came in, with a cage in his hand.

Allen smiled brightly. "Marie! It's been long, hasn't it?" He stood up to take the cage from Marie.

The blind man smiled back as he hand over the cage. "Yes, it has."

Allen carefully set the cage on the examining table. He opened up the cage and took out the animal living in there: a chinchilla.

"How's Noel doing, hm?" Allen asked.

"Fine. This is simply for a check-up."

"Well, let's see, hm, Noel?" Allen said as he examined Noel.

' _Leave me the f*** alone,'_ the fluffy chinchilla grumbled in a deep tone as he shied away from Allen's hands.

Allen sighed as he continued his examination. Noel wasn't exactly the most pleasing animal he dealt with. He's grumpy almost every time, reminding Allen of a certain someone. The only time it showed pleasantry is when Marie was taking care of him.

"He seems to be alright. His next check-up should be XX-XX-XX. Sounds alright?" Allen finally said.

Marie nodded in agreement.

Allen had a little trouble getting the chinchilla back into cage since Noel seems intent to bite Allen's fingers off. After coaxing with some treats, Allen managed to get the pissed rodent back into its cage. Marie left.

It wasn't long before the next patient came. Lenalee with her Ragdoll cat entered the room.

"Hello, Lenalee. How's your morning?" Allen asked pleasantly.

"Great!" She beamed back.

"Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Lady doesn't seemed to be eating well. She's also been hacking lately," Lenalee said worriedly.

"Well, put her on the table and let me check her up."

Lenalee placed her cat on the table. Allen went over.

"Let's see what's wrong with you, Lady," Allen said as he carefully touched Lady.

Lady let out a purr as she communicated in a slight British accent, leaning her head against Allen's touch. ' _It was actually nothing. I just wanted to see you again, handsome. A lady has to do what she has to do to get by. We all do desperate things to get what we want.'_

As much Allen is grateful Lady wasn't as rude as Noel, she can be quite troublesome when it involves with him.

Allen let out a sigh. "I don't see any problem, Lenalee. She looks quite alright to me. See?" Allen pointed to a content and purring Ragdoll.

Lenalee frowned. "I swear that she wasn't acting like that."

' _Oh, you might as well tell her that to not give her give me that disgusting chicken-flavored meat. I prefer salmon or tuna, thank you very much.'_

Allen took care of that. "Maybe it's something you gave her to eat? What have you been feeding her?"

"Chicken."

"Try food made from fish. Preferably tuna or salmon," Allen advised, seeing Lady shooting a grateful, or flirty, look at him.

"Okay, Allen! I'll try that!" Lenalee said as she cradled Lady into her arms. "Oh, while I'm here, would you like to go out with Lavi, Kanda, and I?"

Allen thought for a moment. "When?"

"Tonight at 6 at the nightclub your brother owns."

"Sure. See you then, Lenalee," Allen agreed.

"Bye, Allen," she said as she left.

' _See you later, hunkalicious,'_ Lady trilled later on.

Allen huffed when Lenalee and Lady is gone. Not long before a certain scent hit Allen's nostrils.

"Oh no, not you," Allen growled at the red-haired demon.

Cross Marian, the said red head, shot a look at Allen. "Like I want to see you either. Unfortunately, this is an emergency. Check Maria." He placed a cage containing an emerald green canary with magenta tipped wings and breast. One of her wing looked a bit crooked.

Allen's eyes softened at the sight of the injured bird. He opened the cage and took her out. He gently held her wing.

"What happened?" he asked her.

' _I wasn't looking,'_ she mournfully chirped. ' _I fell off the edge of my platform. I think it's broken.'_

"Well?" Cross asked Allen. "What did she say?"

Allen clicked his tongue. "Broken wing. Said she wasn't looking."

"You can get her fixed, right?"

"Yep. Come back in a couple of days." Allen carefully placed Maria on a cart, making sure she's comfortable. Then he picked up his phone to call Miranda. "Miranda, please send Johnny in. Injured bird with a broken wing."

"O-okay, Allen," she replied through the receiver.

After Johnny picked up Maria, Cross turned at Allen.

"If she isn't better within the few days, I'll fry you up that you'll be shish kabob," Cross threatened.

Allen snorted. "I like to see you try, demon. Now go to Hell or whatever and drink your fancy-wancy wine."

Cross growled but said nothing more as he left.

Cross Marian, a demon, was unfortunately Allen's guardian in case Nea or Mana was absent. Thanks to one small vacation that only allowed Nea and Mana to go, Allen had to suffer the constant demands that Cross dealt out. As a result, and to Nea and Mana's horror, Allen learned of how to cheat in poker, how to handle debts, and know what the term 'sex' is all at the tender age of 10.

The next patient came in. Allen looked up to see a beaming Lavi staring at him.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan!" he bounded over to the examining table.

"It's Allen," Allen said annoyed. It was all thanks to that girly-haired man that he's stuck with that name.

"Right, Moyashi-chan."

Allen growled irritably then stared at his clipboard.

"Check up, is it? Place him on the table."

"Okay," Lavi said brightly as he placed a huge russet-colored hare on the table.

"How're you doing today, Deak?" Allen asked of the rabbit as he made a quick scan.

' _Could be a bit better,'_ the hare replied in a Scottish accent. ' _I see nuthin' wrong with me. I don't see the point in being here.'_

"Hmm, he seems to be fine," Allen concluded as he began petting the rabbit.

' _Oh, there. Thass the good stuff there,'_ the rabbit sighed contentedly as he leaned toward Allen's touch.

"That's great. Oh, I've heard Lenalee when she was passing by that you're going to come with us to the nightclub tonight," Lavi said.

"Yep. I figured I need some break once in a while."

"That's great, Moyashi-chan!"

"It's Allen," Allen muttered darkly.

Lavi ignored him. "I'll see you then!" He hauled the poor rabbit from Allen's hands out through door.

'Christ. I think Lavi has more energy than poor Deak does,' Allen thought as he stared at the retreating back.

Allen stared at the clock. Enough for just one more patient until he starts to work on Maria's wing. Allen perked as he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Allen quietly hissed under his breath of his dissatisfaction once the scent hit him. Then he plastered up a fake smile as the next patient strolled in.

"Hello Kanda."

* * *

Kanda drove up the veterinary hospital's parking spot. Picking up Mugen from the shotgun seat, he got out of his car and entered the building. He strode to where the receptionist is.

"Mugen's here for a check-up," Kanda said in a clipped tone.

Startled, the receptionist, Miranda, looked up. "O-oh! Kanda y-you're here! Yes. Y-you'll be after Lavi Bookman and D-deak."

Kanda nodded although his mind is full of annoyance once he knew that the Usagi is here. He went to where the waiting area is. There he saw the red-haired sleazy bastard Cross with his canary and, of course, the Usagi with his mini version. To Kanda's greatest displeasement, Lavi spotted him.

"Hiya, Yu-chan! Are you here for a check-up?" Lavi greeted Kanda.

Kanda growled. "Don't call me that, Usagi. Or would like me to release Mugen on your chibi usagi?"

And to prove his point, he lifted a rather hungry looking Mugen who is staring at the huge red rabbit that laid on Lavi's lap as if it were a five-star main course.

Lavi gasped dramatically and pulled Deak closer to him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Then don't say my name!"

"Would you two brats shut the goddamn up!" Cross hissed nearby. "Your blatherings are hurting my ears. If you haven't realized, Maria is hurt and needs peace and quiet!"

That was when Kanda realized that the canary inside the cage has a slightly twisted wing.

That was when Lenalee came out of the hallway, carrying Lady in her arms.

"Oh, Kanda, you're also here? Is it a check-up for Mugen?" she asked.

"Tch."

"I see."

"M-maria! You're n-next to meet D-dr. Walker!" Miranda's voice was heard.

"It's about goddamn time," Cross growled as he stood up and picked up Maria's cage. "That snot-nosed brat should hurry up next time. I could have made the trip to Hell and back. Three times." He disappeared into the hallways.

Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda stared at the retreating back.

"Cross really does have a bad personality. I feel sorry for Allen to deal with him," Lenalee stated.

"Tch. Who cares about the Moyashi?" Kanda said grumpily.

Meanwhile, Lady and Mugen seems to be communicating with their meows and trills.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Lenalee said in wonder.

"Tch, probably nothing."

"Anyways, just letting you guys know, I invited Allen to come with us to the White Ark tonight."

"Really?!" "What." were said together at the same time. You can guess who said those.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lavi, Kanda, he's coming with us. Don't complain about it."

"Sweet!" "What." You can guess again who said these.

Lenalee sighed. "See you at the White Ark tonight." And with that she left with the limp Lady in her arms.

"Moyashi-chan is coming with us tonight! He rarely goes out in night. How awesome that'll be?!" Lavi exclaimed happily.

Kanda said nothing, but his mind is grinding in frustration. 'Why does that baka Moyashi had to be everywhere?'

Cross left, looking the same as ever although Maria's cage is empty in his hands.

"D-deak! You're n-next!"

"Okay, Miss Miranda!" Lavi said cheerfully as he picked Deak up and headed towards the office room.

That left Kanda all alone with Mugen. He closed his eyes as he waited patiently for his turn, stroking Mugen's fur.

About 10 minutes later, Lavi emerged dragging with a somewhat content yet annoyed Deak.

"Deak's 'lright," Lavi said cheerfully.

"Tch. I think your usagi needs to go on a diet," Kanda said, staring at the huge size and hanging belly of Deak..

Lavi shook his head. "Sorry, Yu-chan! That's actually the normal size for a Flemish Giant rabbit."

Before Kanda can gut out the Usagi for calling out his name, Miranda's voice cut through.

"M-mugen!"

"Tch. You're lucky for now, Usagi. I'll get you later." Kanda picked up Mugen from his lap.

Lavi only simply wave at him, well, waving Deak by swinging his body left and right, as his farewells.

Kanda entered the hallway leading to the Moyashi's office. Once he reached the end, his eyes were blinded by the person he loathed so much. That fucking, annoying, damn fake smile of that Moyashi.

"Hello, Kanda," the Moyashi said.

* * *

 **Ah, this chapter was a bit dull. But I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm trying out a both POV thing. Tell me if you like it or not...**

 **Kuroshitsuji x DGM Xover going nicely.**

 **Walking on,**

 **WOFWalker**


	3. Animals

**Sorry late posting. I've been so tired lately. I'm posting two today to make up last week. One for this and the other for Dead Clown's Dance.**

* * *

"Tch. Wipe that fucking fake smile off your face"

Allen sighed. It was like this every time he saw Kanda.

"Please place Mugen on the table."

Kanda complied, placing his huge cat on the table.

"How're you doing today, Mugen?" Allen asked.

But before Mugen can reply, Kanda intervened.

"Why do you even do that? They don't even talk back."

Allen saw Mugen shot an annoyed look at his owner. Allen held back a look of amusement.

"Well, Kanda, I always do that. It makes not only me, but also the animals, feel more comfortable."

"Tch, whatever."

"Anyways, how're you?" Allen repeated to the cat as he began examining.

' _I'm fine,'_ the Norwegian Forest cat replied, leaning toward Allen's touch. ' _Fine, healthy, strong.'_ He began climbing on Allen's arms. ' _But you should watch out. Kanda is trying to get you angry.'_

Allen mentally sighed. Mugen really doesn't deserve a master like Kanda. The cat was a bit like Kanda at first when Allen met him: grumpy, quiet, and only sticking close to Kanda. But after getting to know Allen and the ability to communicate, they became good acquaintances. Mugen himself knew a bit about the werecougars although he never seen one before until Allen came. Meaning he'll know what happens if Allen becomes angry.

Allen nodded, showing Mugen that Allen understood. Mugen purred and began to climb onto Allen's shoulders, wounding his body around Allen's neck. Allen watched as Kanda began to look infuriated at Allen as if it were his fault that Mugen was acting like that way.

"Come on down now, Mugen. Or your owner is gonna blow up like a pufferfish if you keep on going," Allen told the cat, although without meaning it. 'Hah, Kanda. This is what you get for trying to make me angry.'

Kanda seemed to be insulted by this and kept inflating to Allen's amusement.

' _But your shoulders are more comfortable than Kanda's,'_ Mugen moaned. ' _Although soft, it is well built while Kanda is all tough muscles.'_ He sunk his head deeper in Allen's neck. ' _Don't want to go. Hair so fluffy, too.'_

Allen blushed. That was too much information. But unfortunately, he can't say that aloud or else things might get a little weird for Kanda.

Allen gently plucked Mugen from his shoulders. Mugen meowed in his protest but didn't struggle, which Allen was grateful for. He handed Mugen back to Kanda.

"He seems to be fine, Kanda."

"Tch, Moyashi," Kanda said between gritted teeth as he took his precious jewel into custody.

Allen narrowed his eyes. "It's Allen, Bakanda."

' _Oh don't start this again,'_ Mugen meowed in complaint, catching the attention of the two. ' _As much we are friends, I want to sleep.'_

Allen decided to aid Mugen in his conquest for sleep. "You should head back. Mugen seems to be a bit sleepy."

Allen noticed the way Kanda's eyes seemed to soften at the mention of a sleepy Mugen. Allen inwardly snorted. Kanda seems to spoil his cherished Mugen.

"See you tonight with the others," Allen said as Kanda began to leave the room.

"Tch." was all that was said as Kanda disappeared with Mugen.

' _See you later, Moyashi,'_ Mugen soft mew is heard through Allen's sharp hearing.

Allen sighed.

Never mind. Mugen is _exactly_ like Kanda.

* * *

It was five o'clock by the time Allen finished dealing his patients. The only real problem was Maria and Allen was able to fix her up efficiently and eloquently. He strode out of off his office and went to where Miranda is sitting.

"It's five o'clock, Miranda. You, Johnny, Tapp, and Reever can leave now," Allen told the woman.

"O-oh! Th-thank you, Allen," Miranda said politely.

Allen smiled and headed out of the building.

As Allen drove home, he thought about his day. It was like any other day. Wake up, go to work, go back home, maybe an occasional outing, but nothing else. The White Ark is usually the place he'll hang out if he feels like it.

Besides the Noah clan and some others, including Cross, nobody else knew of Allen. And he planned to keep as long as necessary, unknown to his human friends.

He pulled up into his driveway and entered his home.

"Nea, Crown, Tim! I'm home!" Allen called out as he shut the door behind him.

" _ **ALLEN!"**_

Allen was hit by a barrage of feathers, fur, and hair. It was like being hit by that crazy dragon lady some years ago when she challenged him to a football game, the Noah vampire clan against the Chan dragon tribe.

Safe to say, the impact was slightly lighter as in "at least he wasn't unconscious for five whole days" safe.

"Oof!"

Landing on his end, Allen saw small weird snitches with tails spinning around him. He quickly shook the image off as he stared disapprovingly at the three who decided to tackle him. Well, tried to.

"Plmf geff offff," Allen's muffled voice sounded through the feathers.

' _We miss you!'_ Crown yowled.

Timcanpy, who decided it was a good idea to sit on Allen's face, chirped, ' _You took your sweet time!'_

"You're so much better than watching re-runs of Star Wars," Nea concluded.

As much Allen want to reply, he sadly can't.

"Mmmmmpppppppfffffff!" Allen's muffled scream sounded behind the golden plumage.

' _Tim, I think you're preventing Allen to talk. Let alone breathe,'_ Crown noted as she leaped off Allen.

' _Whoops.'_ TIm apologized as he flew off from Allen's face.

"Whew!" Allen took a deep breathe, trying to placate his burning lungs from the lack of air. He spat out a few stray feathers. Then he looked at the rest of his body and sweatdropped. "Nea, please let go of my legs."

"Are you okay, Allen?" Nea asked worriedly, totally ignoring Allen's request.

Allen sighed. "Yes, uncle, I'm fine. It was busy as always. And to counter your words, Tim, I always arrive around this time."

' _Well, it felt like forever!'_ Tim puffed indignantly.

Allen shook his head in amusement. "Anyways, I'm joining with Lenalee, Lavi, and Bakanda to your nightclub tonight, Nea."

Nea brightened up. Allen doesn't usually doesn't venture out at night.

' _What?!'_ Crown said indignantly. ' _You're going to leave us again?'_

Allen patted the she-cat. "Sorry, Crown. I want some time with other people, you know."

Crown seemed to sigh. ' _I get it. Well, there are many other nights. Don't forget to feed me!'_

' _And me!'_ Timcanpy added.

Allen laughed. "Of course."

"What time you have to be at the White Ark?" Nea asked.

"At 6."

Nea thought for a moment. "Daylight is still there. Oh well, I'll still accompany you."

Allen stared sternly at Nea. "Nea…"

"Don't worry. I'll be wearing gloves, sunglasses, hat, and sunscreen as always."

"Take the umbrella also."

"No. I'll look weird," Nea said stubbornly.

"Then wait until it's totally dark."

"I want to go with you."

"Then what _can_ you do?"

"I can wear a hat or a hoodie. And stick to the shadows."

Allen sighed in defeat. "Fine. Now let go."

Nea finally complied and let Allen up. As Allen left to get ready for tonight, Nea silently did a happy dance.

A meow and chirp alerted him of their presence. Nea sighed.

'Right, time to feed the animals.'

* * *

Kanda arrived home with Mugen purring in his arms. Damn that Moyashi. Damn him and his connection to Mugen. What the hell Mugen sees in the Moyashi anyways?

He gently laid the snoozing Mugen in his cat bed.

A phone call reverberated through his complex, but it didn't wake the sleeping Mugen.

With a grunt, Kanda pulled out his iPhone to see the caller ID. He silently swore to himself.

'Why of people it had to be him?!' Kanda knows that he'll just keep calling and calling until Kanda picks up. He reluctantly pressed the answer tab.

"What do you want, old man?" Kanda growled.

"Yu-kun! How are you doing, my boy?" His foster father's voice sounded through the other end of his phone.

"Don't. Call. Me. By. My. First. Name."

"Oh, don't be like that, Yu-kun! But back to my original question, how're you doing?"

Kanda wanted to scream out his frustrations, but he didn't want wake up his precious Mugen. So he bared with it.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kanda said between gritted teeth. "What is it that you want?"

"You're surprisingly relient today, Yu-kun."

Kanda hissed back. "Get to the point, old man."

"I'm wondering if you would like to come with us tonight to family gathering at Jeryy's Eatery?"

"Us" as in with the rest of the bunch of idiots, excluding Marie. Kanda silently thanked Lenalee about tonight, even if the Moyashi and Usagi is there.

"Can't," Kanda replied curtly. "Lenalee invited me to go out."

Another voice can be heard in the background. Daisya. "Awww, that's too bad. Where ya going? Is it a date with her? Unless she's making ya get hooked up with someone."

Realization hit Kanda. "Did you put me on speaker, old man?"

"Well, of course! Your family misses you, Yu-kun."

"GO TO HELL, OLD MAN!" And with that, Kanda hung up the call.

Kanda took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. Thankfully, Mugen slept through the whole thing as if he was knocked out cold.

Kanda strode over to the couch and fell upon it. He had nothing to do. He doesn't have a job yet, thanks to his abusive language. But careful saving and planning allowed Kanda to have a comfortable life. For now. He'll need another job soon.

Picking up the remote from the kotatsu in front of him, he turned on the TV to pass some time. He only got up thrice, once to make soba for lunch and twice to go to the restroom.

After a series of horror movies (The Exorcist, Insidious, and Sinister) later that didn't faze Kanda at all, he saw that it was almost time to go to the club.

With a sigh, he scratched Mugen, who decided pay company with Kanda on the couch, between the ears.

"Time for me to meet Lenalee and the...others," Kanda said reluctantly.

"Meow."

Kanda smirked and got off the couch. He headed towards to the room where he can change for a more appropriate attire.


	4. Club

**Just to let you guys no, I have no fucking idea what goes on in a nightclub, seeing I'm not of age yet. So yea, here's something that went through my**

 **This has bee another boring chapter. Sorry, guys. No action-filled chapters just yet. Oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nea! Are you done?!" Allen shouted as he waited for Nea.

"Coming!" Nea came down and nearly squealed at the cuteness Allen is displaying.

Allen, with his shoulder-length white hair tied in a low ponytail by an emerald green ribbon, is wearing a white vest with a grey button-up shirt underneath. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the collar is slightly opened up, showing some skin. Black fingerless gloves covered both hands and some checkered-color bracelets covered his left wrist. Black washed out skinny jeans are held by a purple belt and a silver pants chain hung on his left side. On his feet are black converses.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Nea exclaimed.

Allen shivered. "Nea, please stop. You're reminding me of Sheryl. And shouldn't it be handsome, not adorable?"

Allen stopped when he saw a blinding flash of white light and a little _snap_.

"Nea!"

Nea pouted behind from his iPhone. "But you look really nice!"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Nea, but please remember you're at least 20 years older than me."

"Not in spirit! And body!"

Allen sighed but smiled. "You're not bad looking yourself."

Nea is wearing a dark blue, long sleeved dress shirt with a loose black tie. Grey washed out skinny jeans is held by a white belt. A black fedora hat fit snuggly on top of Nea's messy hair, enough to cover his face from sunlight. A pair of black polarized sunglasses sat on the lid of his hat. A black leather jacket hung on his arm, about to be worn. Allen can see that Nea's face was covered in sunscreen.

Nea looked at his iPhone again. "It's about time."

"Behave, Tim, Crown!" Allen said.

' _You owe me salmon later on,'_ Crown piped.

' _And sweet potato cakes for me,'_ Timcanpy called.

"Seems fair. Come on, Nea."

"Right behind you."

Allen and Nea exited their house. Nea put on his sunglasses and jacket, making sure it's covering every bit of him. The White Ark was only a 10 minute walk, good enough so Nea doesn't burn.

They walked, talking to each other about each other's day. In this case, mostly Allen's.

When they reached the White Ark, Lavi was already there, but Lenalee and Kanda are nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Lavi!" Allen called out to the red-head.

"Hiya, Moyashi-chan! Hey, Nea!" Lavi replied cheerfully.

"How come you always call Nea by his first name but not mine?" Allen demanded as they met up with Lavi.

"Cuz Moyashi-chan is a cute name. You are small and cute."

Allen gasped mockingly. "How dare you! I believe I'm more cool and conserved."

Nea was smiling. "That's what I said to Allen. He doesn't believe me."

Lavi laughed. "Anyways both of you look nice."

Allen smiled. "You do, too."

Lavi is wearing black. All black. Black t-shirt that says "Exorcist Rules" in white, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black leather gloves, black belt, and black eyepatch. The only things that are not just black are the black and red cross bandanna that's holding up his hair and the golden hoop earrings dangling from his earlobes.

"Aww, thanks, Moyashi-chan."

Allen sighed in defeat.

"Where's Lenalee and Bakanda?" Allen asked.

"I think Lenalady and Yu-chan are walking here together," Lavi replied.

"Say that again, Usagi, and skin not only you but also your chibi version."

Lavi, Allen, and Nea spun to see Kanda and Lenalee walking towards them.

Lenalee is wearing a pretty purple lace dress that reaches her knees. A purple ribbon tied at the front surrounded her waist. She wore purple, open-toed high heels. Silver bracelets dangled on her wrists. A small purple purse slung over her shoulder. Her hair is let down, sleek and smooth, with a slight wave on it.

Kanda had a navy blue sleeveless turtleneck on. A dark grey suit jacket covered his frame. Dark grey pants fit comfortably around his waist. He wore black slip-ons as his shoes. His long hair is tied back by a dark purple hair tassel.

Allen could see the muscles showing beneath the turtleneck. With a slight blush, Allen realized that he was staring at an arsehole's body. With a quick shake of his head, he smiled.

"You look splendid, Lenalee," Allen said.

"Ya, Lenalee, listen to the Brit," Lavi added.

"Aw, thanks guys," Lenalee said with a blush on her cheeks.

"And Yu looks good too!" Lavi said.

"Shut up, Usagi. Are we going in or are we going to stand around here in the cold?" Kanda snapped.

"No need to fight," Nea tried to calm the Japanese down. "We're going in."

The five entered the White Ark. Cigarette smokes and alcohol can be smelt in the air. Bright colorful lights flashed throughout the entire area. Allen can see the bartender, Alma Karma, making concoctions for his customers. And with a scowl, Allen saw Cross nearby drinking wine and flirting other females.

"What's with the scowl, Allen-chan?" Lavi asked.

'Better than calling me _that_ ,' Allen thought with a sigh.

"Cross," Allen simply said, nodding his head at Cross's direction.

"Ohhhh, the womanizer, hm?" Lavi said thoughtfully.

"Like you're one to talk," Kanda grumbled.

Lavi placed his hands on the middle of his chest, feigning hurtness. "You hurt me, Yu! I only express _interest_ to ladies. As I might let you know, I am bi."

Allen looked at Lavi disbelievingly. "Right…" Allen never seen Lavi flirting with other men before.

"Who's right?" a voice sounded behind Allen.

Allen spun around to see none other than Tyki.

"Tyki!" Nea said cheerfully. "I see that you're here."

Tyki is wearing a black jacket that reaches half his calf, black suit pants, and black dress shoes. A black tie surrounded the collar of his white dress shirt. A grey vest covered over his tie and shirt. White gloves covered his hands. Black curls of his hair are slicked and bunched up on the back his neck. His umber skin is still seen clearly under the various colors of lights. His golden eyes seemed predatory as he smirked at the group.

"Yes, I'm here. I decided to check around what your club looks like, Nea. And I must say, that you made a wonderful nightclub," Tyki said smoothly.

"Thank you!" Nea beamed.

"Ah, and if you don't mind, I'll crash at your place, Nea, Allen."

Allen shook his head. "No, we don't. You're always welcome to our household."

"Thank you." Tyki's eyes then wandered to the others, who are staring at Tyki with curiosity. "And may I ask who are your company of tonight?"

"Ah, yes. Everyone, this is Tyki Mikk. He's a distant relative of ours," Allen smoothly lied. "Tyki, meet Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yu."

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you," Tyki said.

"Us too," Lenalee said. "You know, you look exactly like Nea. I'm surprised that you two aren't twins."

Kanda grunted but said nothing, being the antisocial prick he is. What Allen found strange is that Lavi said nothing, only staring at Tyki with a gaped expression. Nea also noticed and nudged Lavi in the ribs. That seemed to bring Lavi back to attention.

"Ah ha ha, whoops. Got a bit distracted. Yes, nice to meet you, Tyki-chan." Lavi held out a hand.

Tyki took the hand a shook it.

"I hope we get to know each other later on, seeing that you already having a pet name for me," Tyki purred.

Lavi seemed to melt into a puddle of water.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Come on, Lavi. We don't come here to waste time. We came here to have some quote and unquote 'fun time' as you told me before."

"Aw, no need to be hard on him," Tyki drawled. "How about he show me around the nightclub?"

Before Lavi can say anything, Nea quickly intervened. "I think that's a great idea! Go on, Lavi. Show Tyki around."

And with a slight push, the rabbit was pushed into the vampire's clutches.

"I think I'll enjoy my time here. And we might as well discuss what you are distracted by." Tyki smirked.

Lavi simply just look dumbfounded as Tyki dragged him away from the others.

Allen stared at Nea with a raised eyebrow.

Nea noticed Allen's look. "What? Lavi said he's bi. I know for sure that Tyki swings both ways. And they're obviously interested with each other. I just only gave a little push. Pun intended."

Allen shook his head and sighed. "Come on, let's go grab some drinks."

The now group of 4 went to the bar. Alma, who was the bartender, noticed them.

"Oh, hey guys. How're you all doing today?" He grinned, revealing slightly pointy teeth, showing his nature as a werewolf, not that the humans know.

Lenalee sat down on one of the stools. "We're all fine. How about you, Alma?"

"Pretty good. Pay is also great, boss," Alma added.

"It's all thanks to hard work, Alma. And there's no need to call me that," Nea replied.

"Speaking of jobs, have you got one yet, Yu?" Alma asked.

"Tch, no," Kanda scowled.

"You don't have a job, Kanda?" Allen questioned in surprise.

"Not your problem, Moyashi."

Allen huffed in frustration. "It's Allen, Bakanda. Or is your brain too small to comprehend that? Probably it is after working so long to grow your tranny-like hair."

Kanda growled. But before he can do anything else, Alma quickly whacked them on their heads.

"Ow, Alma!" Allen tenderly touched his head. "That hurts!"

Kanda seemed indifferent although Allen can notice the bump on Kanda's head.

"No fighting at the bar, you two," Alma scolded.

Nea sighed happily. "I'm glad I hired you, Alma."

"Well, I won't be here every time. You better hire a bodyguard or another bartender soon," Alma said.

Nea hmphed. "If you're done ordering me what to do at the club, how's the others doing?" By others, he meant the rest of Alma's pack of werewolves.

"They're fine. They all went on a trip to Washington," Alma replied, now beginning to wipe the counter.

"Others?" Lenalee questioned.

"Family," Alma replied shortly.

Lenalee looked at Kanda confused, but he seems to be looking at somewhere else.

Lenalee giggled and poked Kanda on the shoulder. "Something bothering you?"

Kanda swiveled his head and glared at her. Unfazed, Lenalee calmly stared back.

"Um, did I miss something here?" Allen asked when he saw the staring contest between Kanda and Lenalee.

"Nope. Nero. Nada, Allen. Come, Kanda. Follow me." Lenalee shook her head and began dragging Kanda by the arm away from Nea, Allen, and Alma.

"Are those two together?" Nea said after a while when the two disappeared.

Allen shook his head quizzically. "Not that I know of…"

"Just leave that grumpy Yu alone. Anyways, I want to pass you guys a message." Alma's tone became serious. Allen and Nea perked up, listening more attentively now. Alma is a bartender as an outside occupation, but in reality, he collects information of any activity in the paranormal world.

"There are rumors that a rogue vampire is loose somewhere around," Alma whispered. "A female with blonde hair in the name of Eliade Shilverase. She sucks her victims up dry. Targets are young men in the age of 15 to 20s. Last time I heard, she was spotted near Salt Lake City, Utah. You all be better up in your guard."

"We will," Nea answered in a serious expression. "You stay safe also."

"Well, for now, we should just kick back and relax," Allen said with a sigh. "I don't usually come out in the open like this, as you know, Alma."

"Alright." Alma's mood brightened up."What would you like?"

"I'll have a daiquiri."

"What kind?"

"Surprise me."

"And you, sir?" Alma asked Nea.

"Again, no need to calm me 'sir'. You know what I want. The 'special'."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot who you are for a moment." Alma began preparing Allen's drink.

"...Am I supposed to be insulted or flattered by that?"

"Neither," Allen and Alma said simultaneously.

* * *

 **Werewolf Trivia:**

 **\- When angered, body parts of wolves occasionally pop out. Mostly the tail and the ears.**

 **\- Often need to shave**

 **-** **Need to eat plenty of meat**

 **\- Are able to shift into huge wolves, like Twilight-sized werewolves**

 **\- Eternal life, but can be fallible if body is damaged beyond repair**

 **\- Regeneration, night-vision, greater strength, sharper senses**


	5. Fangs

"Oi, watch it!" Kanda snarled, trying to pull his wrist from Lenalee's grasp in vain. 'Where did she get this strength?'

"Stop being a grumpy pants," Lenalee said as she ignored Kanda's struggles. "Oh, look. There's a nice dark corner here. Let's talk." She spun around and faced him directly. "Look, when are you going to tell Allen about your honest feelings?"

"What do you mean? He's just an annoying Moyashi. Nothing else," Kanda retorted, wrenching his wrist away from her.

Lenalee let out a frustrated huff. "Not that! Your real feelings! You like him!"

Kanda nearly choked.

"Where the hell did you get that idea?!" Kanda demanded.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend that you don't care. I see you staring him most of the time whenever we four are together. And it's always 'Moyashi, Moyashi, Moyashi' every time we all meet together."

Kanda growled. "Staring at him doesn't mean anything! And if you have paid attention, the Usagi is calling him Moyashi."

"Lavi doesn't stare at Allen as much as you do. Plus, as Nea stated, he's already in cloud nine with that Tyki man." Lenalee crossed her arms.

"Tch."

"Give it up, Kanda. You like him. And judging from his stares yet less obvious stares, he likes you too."

Kanda can feel his mind slowly wrapping that statement.

"You're saying that the Moyashi likes me?" Kanda said slowly.

"Well, not exactly. I mean I think he doesn't realize himself also, but at least he does a better job hiding than you do. But when I saw him staring at your abs earlier, that pretty much confirms it."

"Ughhh…wait, he was staring at my abs?"

Lenalee ignored him, irking him. "You better tell him soon. Or I will," she threatened. And with that she waltzed away.

Kanda can feel his resolve breaking down. He placed a hand over his face.

"Urgghhhhh…" he groaned.

"Hey, handsome. Having problems?"

Kanda looked up to see a blonde woman. Her hair is tied into a pigtails and she was wearing way too much makeup. She wore a dark blue and white tight, short outfit that shaped her curvy body. Her sleeves are detached and worn at the middle of her upper arm, covering the rest of her arm and ending in strands. Long dark blue stockings are worn at the middle of her upper legs. Holes on the stockings were seen to show off her pale skin. On her head was a small dark blue hat with a light purple spade on it. She is currently fluttering her eyes at him while twirling her hair with one finger.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at her.

"No. What do you want?" he said flatly.

She pouted. "I'm just trying to have a fun time here. And I just noticed you standing here all alone. Did you come with anyone tonight?"

Kanda's thoughts briefly flashed to the conversation he had with Lenalee. It was gone within seconds.

"It's none of your business," he replied curtly.

She gave a tinkling laugh that did not convince Kanda at all. "No need to be so grumpy! How about we start with introductions?" She leaned closer to him. "I'm Eliade."

Kanda tried to move around her. "And I'm out of here."

Before Kanda can escape, Eliade grabbed Kanda's arm tightly and pushed herself closer to him, forcing Kanda to feel her extra portions.

'Goddamn women and their inhuman strength,' Kanda thought angrily as he struggled to get away. "Let go of me, woman."

"Don't be like that," she purred. She came closer, her mouth just near his neck. Kanda could feel her lips barely touching his skin.

"I said get the fuck off me!" Kanda forcefully pushed her away.

He felt something scrape against his neck. He placed a hand over the scrape and saw blood on his palm.

'That goddamn woman!'

"You'll be mine soon, handsome." The woman smirked and melted into the crowds of dancing people.

Kanda glared after her, not understanding what she was saying. Shaking his head and completely disregarding her, he wiped his hand on his pants and began heading towards the bar. He saw that Lenalee and Nea are talking to Alma, and Allen is nursing his cocktail drink. Just as Kanda approached the group, Tyki and Lavi came. Well, more like Tyki half-carrying a stumbling and very red Lavi.

"I think your friend here had a tad bit too much to drink," Tyki stated calmly as he gently placed Lavi on one of the stools.

"Hubbawa yala toshiro gausume," Lavi slurred.

"I think that's our cue that we should head back home," Allen said.

"Lavi won't be able to go back home like this," Lenalee said worriedly. "Kanda can you bring him back with you?"

"Why the hell do I have to bring the Usagi back home?" Kanda asked irritated.

"Because if you won't, I have my word from earlier…"

"Alright, alright!" Kanda interrupted. Allen, Nea, and Alma stared at Lenalee in amazement.

"Lenalee, please tell me the secret to get Kanda like that," Allen said.

She winked. "Don't worry, you'll know sooner or later. Depending how Kanda is going to act."

Kanda noted that the way Allen slightly pouted. He also noticed that Lenalee was smirking evilly at him and he quickly looked away. He grabbed the red-head by his arm.

"Come on, we're going."

"But Yuuuuuu~ I wanna staaayy with the handsooome huuuuunnk~," Lavi whined.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, I know now that Lavi is the type to be honest when drunk."

"Are you trying to convince yourself that you're handsome?" Nea teased,

Tyki placed his hands over the center of chest, pretending to look wounded. "You hurt me. I thought we're supposed to be the best of buddies!"

Nea only laughed in reply.

"See you guys later," Lenalee waved good-bye as she left with Kanda and Lavi.

Allen, Nea, Alma, and Tyki waved back.

Kanda exited the nightclub with Lavi and Lenalee in tow. Although they haven't been at the nightclub that long, it was already dark out.

After walking for a while, Kanda finally spoke.

"Are you also going to crash in my place or what?"

Lenalee thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nah. If I do, Komui is going to worry."

Kanda grunted in reply and continued on.

He dropped Lenalee off at her house and walked down the road while dragging the drunk Usagi behind him.

He entered his apartment complex and dumped the Usagi at the couch. Filling up a glass of water in the kitchen, he pried open Lavi's lips and forced the clear liquid down his throat, not wanting to listen to Lavi's complains during the morning. After a quick shower and feeding Mugen, Kanda plopped down on his bed and slept.

* * *

Kanda yawned as he got up from bed. Stretching his arms, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he finished putting the toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked up at his mirror and opened his mouth. But the toothbrush never entered inside his mouth because something entirely else took up his mind.

Sharp, white, pointy incisors sprouted from his teeth. Deadly and dangerous. In other words, fangs. Like those fucking vampires from Twilight.

"WHAT THE THE FFFUUUUCCCCKKKK?!"

Kanda dropped his toothbrush in shock.

"Kanda?"

Kanda closed his mouth, covered it with his hand, and whipped around to see a drowsy Lavi standing at the doorway. Obviously still sleepy since he called Kanda by his last name.

"Whaddaya scream for?" He yawned into his hands. "Oh, thank you for bringing me with ya. And why are ya covering your mouth for?" Lavi now clearly noticed Kanda's odd move.

Kanda hissed. Lavi put up his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't need to get into a hissy fit, Kanda."

"A hissy fit?!" Kanda spat.

Lavi scratched at the back of his head. "Well, yeah. I mean I know you're grumpy in mornings. But screaming like that kinda shocked me."

"If you want shock, I have one for you!" Kanda dropped his hand and bared his fangs at Lavi.

Lavi can only gape, his eye wide open now. Looks like fangs can clear away sleepiness.

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT?!" Lavi yelped. "YOU HAVE FANGS!"

Kanda hissed again and placed his palms over his ears. Lavi's yell had hurt his now magnified hearing.

"No shit, Sherlock! Now find a way to fix it!" Kanda seethed, trying to calm himself down.

"Why am I in charge?!"

"Because despite your annoyingness, you have uncanny ways to get things fixed. Now fix it!"

"Alright, Yu. Just sit down on the couch and I'll find something!" And with that he whipped away.

Kanda shakily strode to where the couch is and sat down.

"Meow."

Kanda looked and saw Mugen had decided to take sit next to him. But Mugen's well-being isn't what clouded Kanda's mind right now.

Blood. Rich, tangy blood. Kanda can smell pulsing liquid flowing in the bloodstream from his cat. It only takes one bite. Kanda began to lick his lips. Then he stopped. Did he just think about drinking his precious Mugen?

Wide-eyed, Kanda quickly scooted away from his cat, trying to stay far away from such thoughts. Poor Mugen looked confused on why his owner is acting that way. Mugen seemed to sniff a bit in the air and stare at Kanda. A staring contest ensued between them, making Kanda feel slightly worried if this should be happening. Then to Kanda's relief, Mugen simply meowed and padded away.

"Hey, Yu, I found something!" Lavi appeared with Kanda's laptop in his hands.

Kanda growled. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Unless you want your throat ripped open."

Lavi gulped and held his throat with one of his hand. "Er, yeah, right." He placed the laptop on the kotatsu table and began talking. "Anyways, I checked online and there's a website. And apparently you're a paranormal."

"Wait. What do you mean paranormal?"

Lavi let out a weak laugh. "Ha, ha. You see, when I see your fangs, it kinda screams out 'vampire'. And when I went through this website, they have a little survey to check if you are actually of the paranormal. And being the good friend I am, I did it for you, and it turns out, you're a vampire."

The cogwheels in Kanda's mind began to spin. Slowly. And surely.

"Are you fucking saying I'm a fucking vampire?"

"Actually, that's what the website stated."

"...Bullshit."

"...I knew it'll come to this. Soooo, what should we do?"

Kanda's eye twitched.

Then Lavi brightened up. "Hey, maybe Lenalady and Moyashi-chan can help us with this!"

It wasn't long before Kanda began to reach out to Lavi in order to strangle him.

Unfortunately, Lavi's reflexes were just as quick as rabbit's.

"Ack!" Lavi dodged. "It was just a suggestion, Yu-chan! At least call Lenalee! She might help. I mean knowing her, she probably reads those paranormal romance novels."

"Fuck no. Just keep this between us. No one else will know," Kanda growled.

"Okay, okay. But at least follow the website. I mean, what happen if you really do burn in sunlight?" Lavi asked.

"No sunlight is going to keep me in like some lonely hermit," Kanda retorted.

Lavi thought for a moment. "Then how about we test that?"

Lavi went to the nearest window/ He opened the blinds slightly, letting some sunlight in.

"Try," Lavi advised.

Kanda reluctantly came forward and stuck his hand at the light. Immediately, he began to feel a burn on his skin. He hissed as he whipped his hand out of the harmful rays. Smoke began appearing from his burned hand. Lavi watched the whole process wide-eyed.

"Oh god, you're fucked."

"I can see that, baka Usagi!"

Kanda began pacing around. "What the fuck am I going to do?!"

Lavi scratched his head, also stumped. "Well, just avoid sunlight for now. You can wear hats, sunglasses, hoodie, etc. Oh, and sunscreen probably might help."

As much the Usagi was annoying, Kanda was internally grateful (not that he'll admit it) of the Usagi's quick mind.

"Oh and stay away from wooden stakes, holy water, garlic, and basically anything that technically makes sense on what the Internet stated," Lavi added.

"Ughhh…"

* * *

 **Yea, I know it was rushed, but I don't give a fuck.**

 **Vampire Trivia:**

 **\- To become one, even a small graze from a fang can turn you into one**

 **\- Has pale skin**

 **\- Super strength and speed**

 **\- Regenerative abilities better than werewolves and werecougars**

 **\- Can float/fly**

 **\- Has fangs**

 **\- If one doesn't drink blood for a while, they become dizzy,** **nauseous, and have their fangs elongated**

 **\- Must drink blood their blood type coincides with. Ex: O can only drink O. AB can take in A, B, O, and AB. Rh group system is also considered to take into consideration.**

 **\- Must avoid sun, crosses, stakes, churches, and holy water**

 **\- Older vampires are able to withstand sunlight**

 **\- Vampires occasionally can eat human food once in a while but not often**


	6. Reveal

Allen woke up feeling a bit bleary. He stayed up most of the night, no thanks to three particularly hyper, wild animals. Yes, he just called his uncle an animal.

But since he was already awake, he headed downstair. He didn't have work today, so he didn't bother dressing up. He saw that Tyki was already awake, drinking blood from Nea's stash.

Tyki licked the blood off his lips. "Ahh, thank goodness Nea supplied positive blood even though he's a negative."

Allen snorted. "Well, we learned ever since you guys like to barge in whenever you feel like it."

"You love us so well."

"You mean bother us," Allen grumbled as he began preparing the frying pan. "You know what I should do? I should just switch the labels of the blood bags. That should give me some laugh."

Tyki grimaced. "No thank you, please. I rather not experience that unpleasant experience again."

Allen smirked as he began packing bacon and eggs in the frying pan. He placed some bread in the toaster. "Just be careful what you drink from now on~"

"You're evil, shounen." Tyki pulled out a cigarette and began lighting it.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"But I consider it. It's the thought that counts."

Tyki sighed as he took a puff of smoke, looking a bit forlorn as he watched Allen began piling his plate with the delicious smelling food.

"Haaah, I wish I can eat normal food again," Tyki sighed.

Allen set his plate down on the table and sat across Tyki. He began to dig in. "You still can."

"Yea, but not all the time. Eating a pizza slice or a small dish of spaghetti from time to time doesn't really satisfy me."

Allen hummed. "Anyway, where's Nea?"

"Is that even supposed to be a question? After what happened during the wee hours this morning? I'm just astonished how you can even live him with him for 60 years." But nevertheless, Tyki supplied Allen the question. "He's sleeping, with Crown and Tim smothering him."

Allen shrugged and quipped back. "First, yes, yes it is a question. Second, you made a point. Third, I got used to it, I guess. And finally, they should know by now that it won't choke Nea."

Tyki smirked. "Ah, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

Allen shot a glare, which only caused Tyki's smugness to deepen.

The house phone rang, causing Allen and Tyki to stare at it as if the phone had declared itself as a shape-shifting alien and told them to take it to their leader.

"...It's your phone," Tyki finally said.

Allen grumbled a bit as he stood and walked away from his precious breakfast. He answered the phone to end the annoying piercing ringing.

"Hello, Allen speaking."

"Oh, hi, Allen! This is Lenalee."

"Lenalee? Why are you calling so early?"

"Allen, it's already 12 o'clock."

"What! Oh, wait till I get you, Nea!" Allen cursed. He can hear Lenalee laughing.

"I bet he kept you up longer in the night."

"You have no idea."

"Anyways, I was wondering have you heard from Lavi or Kanda lately?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"You see, Lavi will at least be texting to me by now. But he hasn't texted me yet." Lenalee sounded worried. "I think something probably happened to them."

Allen sighed. "Alright. Let's check Kanda's apartment together first, okay? Since he lives closer to you. Then we'll call the police if anything else happens."

"Thank you so much, Allen!" Lenalee chirped.

"I'll meet you in about 10 minutes in front of your house okay? I'll pick you up and I can drive both of us to Kanda's apartment."

"Alright! See you then!" Then she hung up.

"Trouble, boy?" Tyki asked, curiosity shown.

"Nothing I can't handle." Allen began heading upstairs. "And the name's Allen."

"Hm, maybe I'll come. I've got nothing to do anyways."

After they both got dressed, they hurriedly head to the car.

"Shouldn't we leave Nea a note or something?" Tyki questioned as he got into the shotgun.

"Nah, we'll back before he knows we're gone" Allen started the engine.

They rode in comfortable silence as they headed for Lenalee's house. Lenalee was already there waiting for them. She entered the backseat.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Allen," she gushed. "I would check by myself, but I'm worried if something bad happened. Oh, and nice to meet you again,Tyki."

"And I say it's also nice to see you too, Lenalee," Tyki replied.

"And it's no problem for me also, Lenalee," Allen smiled at her as he start his car. "Lavi is my friend also."

"..." His two passengers stared at him.

"I think you're missing someone," Lenalee said slowly.

"Hm? I don't believe I'm missing anyone else."

"But wasn't there that Kanda fellow?" Tyki asked.

"Oh. Him. Yea, I guess he is some kind of an acquaintance."

The both of them sweatdropped. Lenalee shook her head and sighed exasperatedly.

"Boys…" she has murmured low enough that she thought she can only hear, not knowing about the two paranormals also hearing it. "So thick-skulled at times…"

Tyki raised an eyebrow at that. Allen wisely decided not to comment on that.

They pulled up in front of Kanda's apartment. They entered the building and climbed the stairs to Kanda's complex. When they arrived, Lenalee rang the doorbell.

They watched as the peekhole opened up to reveal a brilliant emerald green eye.

"Lenalee, is that you?" Lavi's voice was muffled from behind the door.

"Yea, but Allen and Tyki are also with me," Lenalee answered.

They heard a yelp. "Wait, did you say Tyki?!"

Another voice was heard. A grumpy one to be in fact. "Shut the hell up, baka Usagi! You're hurting my ears!"

"Sorry, Yu-chan! Um, ahem, hi." Lavi's voice suddenly turned about an octave higher.

"Good afternoon, Lavi," Tyki decided to reply smoothly.

"They seem fine, Lenalee," Allen said boredly. "Can we go now?"

That was when Lenalee shot a terrible glare at Allen's direction that he felt his spine shiver.

'Why must girls be so scary?'

"We are staying, Allen," Lenalee replied back a little too sweetly. Then she turned her attention back at the door. "Can you at least let us in?"

"Ah, hah, ha," Lavi's voice sounded nervous. "Yaaa, you see about that…"

"What is it?" Lenalee questioned.

"Um, Yu-chan is not feeling quite well. Don't want him to get you guys sick and all, that's all."

"Then all the more reason visit him, right?" Lenalee pressed.

"Ahh, well it's quite terrible."

"Then why're you in there?" Allen pointed out.

"Well, who else can take care of Yu-chan?" Lavi quickly answered. A little bit too fast for the waiting trio's liking.

"It can't be that bad, Lavi. I have a strong immune system. Along with Allen and Tyki. RIght?" She shot another look.

Allen and Tyki nodded furiously.

"See?" Lenalee's honeyed tone became more dangerously sweet. "Now let us in or I'll call my brother and say that the both of you have eloped with me…"

Another yelp came behind the door. "Yu-chan! Please let them in! You even know the dangers of Komui's complex! And I don't want to die young!" They heard Lavi wail.

"Shut the fuck up, Usagi!" Kanda's frustrated voice was heard clearly. "Fine! Let them fuck in!"

The door clicked open to reveal a quite disheveled Lavi.

"You can come in," he said cheerfully. Then he noticed Tyki. "Ah, good to see you again, Tyki."

"You too, Lavi," Tyki smirked. "I just didn't expect to see this early in fact."

"Same goes for me." Lavi stepped away to let them all three in.

"Why are the lights on? It's still daylight," Lenalee asked gazing around the room. "You can simply open the blinds."

"Well, you see, can you guys keep a secret?" Lavi asked as he closed the door.

"Secret?" Lenalee asked.

But Allen and Tyki had already figured the secret. The scent of not only Lavi but also Kanda's scent permeated the complex. But what was especially unique was Kanda's.

"Come on, Kanda," Lavi coaxed. "Just get this up and over with."

Kanda emerged from a different room, his skin pale-like and grumpy expression shone clearly on his face. But that wasn't caught the trio's attention.

Fangs. At least five inches.

"Oh my God," Lenalee gasped."Are those real?!"

"Ya. Yu-chan showed them to me this morning and through some Internet searching, it was confirmed that Yu-chan is a…"

"Vampire," Allen and Tyki said at the same time. The others blinked at them.

"Wow, you came that conclusion quickly," Lavi said lightly.

"There's nothing funny about this!" Kanda snarled. "What the fuck am I going to about this?!"

Lenalee just seems dumbfounded. "Vampire…"

Allen gently led her to the sofa. Once she finally sat, he motioned Kanda and Lavi to also sit down. He looked at Tyki. "I guess there's no point in hiding anymore."

"Hiding?" Lavi asked. "What do you mean?"

"I suggest you sit down first," Allen said calmly.

The two complied.

"You seem awfully calm about this, Allen, Tyki," Lavi observed.

Allen scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you see, we have something to tell you. Something me and Nea have been hiding from you guys for a while."

"We're listening."

Allen shared a look with Tyki and took deep breath.

"Both Tyki and I are also paranormals."

Silence filled the room.

Lenalee seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Wiat. You're saying you're like Kanda?" she said slowly.

"Well, I am," Tyki finally spoke. "I'm a vampire."

Lavi's squeak can be heard.

"And I'm a werecougar," Allen said.

"Say what now?" Lenalee asked.

"Were-cougar. Half human, half cougar. Or cat if you prefer to call," Allen explained.

The three listeners sat in stunned silence.

"Prove it," Kanda said bluntly.

"Can you take it?"

"Of course. We're not that weak," Lenalee said determined. "I mean we saw Kanda, it won't be worse."

"Umm...you do know that the world has more than just werecougars and vampires right?" Tyki inquired.

"Werewolves, right?" Lavi piped.

"More. Much more than just those three," Allen said.

"Just goddam show it to us already," Kanda demanded.

"Always so blunt, aren't you Bakanda?"

But before Kanda can reply, Allen kept speaking. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Tyki, you can go first. I don't want to change in front of them."

"Change?" Lenalee said.

"Unlike those Twilight movies, my clothes don't shift with my body. They'll be torn if I shift right now. Anyways, got a room I can use?"

"The bathroom's just down the hall," Lavi provided helpfully.

"Thank you. Also, Tyki, please don't scare them. And no hypnotizing," Allen added sternly.

"Kill-joy."

"Wait, hypnotize?"

"And that's my cue to leave." Allen left the room to change out of his clothes. He heard gasps of shock as Tyki bared his fangs, floated around the room, and lifted the sofa that the three were currently on. Allen quickly shifted. He felt himself shrink and grow white fur everywhere in his body. His ears grew to pointed tips, his teeth lengthened, and his limbs became shorter but powerful. Nails grew to become large claws and a long tail sprouted from his tailbone. He flexed and stretched a bit, getting used to the feeling since he hasn't shifted for quite a while, seeing that he didn't need to do. Then he prowled out of the room.

Tyki's eyes lightened up at the sight of the great cat Allen became. "And here is our mascot, Allen Godspell. Oh, wait, it's Walker now, right?"

Allen growled to show his annoyance. He padded to the already stunned three and Tyki. He brushed past the legs of the three and somewhat purred to assure them. He stared at them softly and to his happiness, Lenalee began petting him. He leaned toward her touch, nudging his head more. She giggled, making Lavi also grin and began stroking Allen's long spine. And to everyone's surprise, Kanda began rubbing Allen. Allen felt Kanda's slim digits caress his soft fur. He held the urge to moan as Kanda scratched a sensitive area. Allen doesn't know why but he was quite unnerved by Lenalee's gleaming eyes watching Kanda's interaction with Allen.

"And there you have it, lady and gents. You have experience two of the paranormals. You should go back now, Allen. I'll need some help explaining things," Tyki said.

Allen found himself quite reluctant to leave but did so anyway. He returned fully clothed.

"Now do you believe us?" He finally spoke.

"That. Was. Freaking. Awesome!" Lavi exclaimed.

"That was really cool," Lenalee agreed.

"Tch," Kanda grumbled.

"Aww, Yu-chan! Don't be like that! You got to admit that was pretty exciting!"

"...I guess."

Allen gasped dramatically, "The great Kanda had actually said something was good for the first time!"

"Shut it, moyashi."

"The name's Allen, Bakanda."

"Why you-!" But all of the sudden Kanda collapsed.

"Kanda!" Lavi and Lenalee rushed toward their fallen friend.

Allen stared wide-eyed. "Oh shit. I forgot." He spoke urgently. "Lavi, do you know Kanda's blood type?"

Lavi looked confused a bit. "He's AB negative. Why?"

Allen heard Tyki groaned behind him, stating something about a waste. "Good. Tyki, watch over them. I'm going to get some blood."

"Blood?"

Allen didn't pause to quickly flash out of the apartment. He sped down the stairs. Without stopping, he ran instead favoring his car. It only took about 5 minutes to reach his home. Nea was still luckily nowhere to be seen. Allen quickly raided the fridge, grabbing about 2 bags of negative blood. He quickly exited the house and ran back to the apartment.

He arrived to see Kanda's breathing almost shallowing.

"Move away! Lavi, go grab a cup or anything to hold liquid!" Allen ordered.

As Lavi went to fetch what Allen needed, Allen tore open a blood bag. Lavi came back with a glass and Allen gratefully accepted it. He tipped the bag into the glass. Then he forced open Kanda's mouth and forced the blood into him. Kanda seemed to be drinking eagerly as he savored the blood.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Lavi's mouth was covered as he began to turn green a bit. Lenalee seemed to agree as she stared with horror fascination.

Everyone watched as Kanda drank every drop of the blood. The elongated fangs shrank to the point where the fangs are barely visible.

"Hmm, maybe we should explain the necessities of being a vampire first," Tyki mused.

"You think?" Allen said incredulously.


	7. Vampire 101

Kanda woke up. He felt something dribbling out of his lips and swiped his tongue to taste a tangy flavor.

"Oh god, he even _licked_ it." Kanda heard Lavi said.

"What the hell you're surprised about?" Kanda said grumpily as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Oh, Yu, you're awake!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're a baka Usagi," Kanda retorted.

"Kanda," Lenalee began tentatively. Kanda noted how she looked a bit sick. "Did you know what just happened?"

Kanda pondered for a moment. The last thing he remembered was that he was stroking Allen. His eyes slightly widened at that. That sounded...wrong. But it was true. Kanda shook away the thought and thought harder. He remember a scent. Iron. And warmth pouring pass his lips. It was sweet and delicious.

"I remember drinking something," Kanda finally replied. "What was it?"

Lenalee and Lavi shared a nervous look.

"Blood."

Kanda's eyes widened and whipped to the calm Moyashi beside him. "What?!"

"What you drank was blood," Allen repeated.

"Bullshit."

Allen sighed. "Are we going to go circles again?"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and growled lowly. Moyashi took notice of that.

"Don't bother, Bakanda. You may be a vampire for now, but you're still inexperienced. I can control my own strength, unlike you. Also, you'll be needing plenty of help from me, Tyki, and Nea."

"Nea?" Lavi questioned.

Allen nodded. "Yea. He's also a vampire. But closer to Kanda, since he too only can drink negative type blood. Tyki can only drink positive since he himself is positive."

"But still, AB blood is still rare itself. A delicacy," Tyki muttered. "Why must you be a vampire and negative?"

"Anyways, here's a first rule," Allen continued, ignoring Tyki. "You must drink blood. Negative blood. Fortunately for you, Nea keeps a large supply."

"I'm not going to drink any more goddamn blood. That was enough," Kanda snarled. He began to stand up.

Allen stared back calmly. "You have to. Or would you rather die a painful death involving turning into ashes."

Lavi whistled. "Wow, you put a hardy bargain there. But if I were Yu, I would go for drinking the blood option"

"So, what would you choose?" Allen asked. "I rather you crack up and turn into grey powder. Saves me not only your annoying face but also Nea's blood."

Kanda gritted his teeth. Death or blood? He didn't like the choice of either. But he must choose.

"Fine," Kanda spat ungraciously. "I'll take blood."

"Well, aren't you such a good boy," Allen cooed.

"Watch your words, Moyashi."

"It's Allen. Anyways back to business. You should go back sitting on the sofa." Allen pointed at the couch.

Kanda reluctantly complied and began listening. Lenalee and Lavi joined him.

"First things first, you must drink blood. In a certain period of time. Once during the day and once during the night," Allen began.

"Oh, if you don't drink the right type of Rh blood, you'll get the symptoms of what you call allergies," Tyki added.

"What kind of allergies?" Lavi asked.

"Your face turns red and blows up due to a rash on your face. Then it reaches your throat, making you unable to speak. But in this age, you have Epipens to solve the problem," Tyki explained.

"How did you know about that?" Lavi asked.

Kanda took notice how Allen laughed, not paying too much attention to the grimace on Tyki's face. It was light and melodic, like a tinkling music box.

"Experience," Tyki said shortly.

"And he had to deal with it with no Epipens. Carrying on," Allen held back any more laughter. "You must avoid sunlight, garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes. And absolutely holy water."

"Holy water?" Kanda repeated in disbelief.

Tyki nodded. "Surprisingly, that stuff burns. Even a single drop." Then he frowned. "But if you get a splashful, you'll really die."

Kanda snorted. "That's reassuring."

"Just stay away from churches or basically anyone religious," Tyki said.

"But sunlight. Tyki, you said you are vampire aren't you?" Lenalee said confused. "Shouldn't you be covered up?"

"Good point, miss. You see, I'm actually around 400 years old. Once you get around my age, you're able to begin to at least tolerate sunlight. Same goes for garlic. Unfortunately, crosses aren't among them. If you see one, you must divert your eyes. They burn your eyes. It'll also help if you think other thoughts."

"Okay, the next thing you need to know is that scent is very important," Allen said seriously. "It's what will help you distinguish who are enemies and who are friends. So try smelling now."

Kanda huffed but did what Allen said. He smelled the faint scent of Mugen. Lenalee and Lavi's scent were warm and alive. Tyki actually smelled a bit what someone who died will smell, although it was faint. Allen smelled...a bit like Mugen. Clean, fresh, and full of warmth although the trace of animal can be detected.

"Can you tell?" Allen asked.

Kanda nodded.

"Good. It took Nea like a couple of day to do that. But then again, usually the power depends on the sire…"

Tyki scoffed. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Wait," Lavi said suddenly. "You're the one who turned Nea?"

"Yea. Nea is actually Allen's uncle, not brother. Well, adopted uncle. But the rest of the story is for Allen to tell."

"That's just...weird," Lavi finally said.

"How?" Allen asked.

"Well for starters, you both actually look like brothers."

"Nea is about 70 years old. I'm in my 60s," Allen said dismissively.

"What?!

"Moving on, the next thing is mating."

Kanda blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, there's mating that is required for you to survive, Bakanda. You can explain Tyki."

"Okay, there are rules for the mating ritual. One, you must mate at your 500th birthday at midnight. Or you'll also turn into ashes."

"What."

Tyki plowed on. " And there's the mate themselves. You can only mate three types. One could be someone you have sired yourself, another could be someone else your sire has sired, and the other can be the sire themselves, which comes to mind, who is your sire?" Tyki asked quizzingly.

Kanda thought hard again for a moment, which is a surprise he rarely thinks, just do it. The blonde haired woman he met last night came to mind. She scraped his neck with her teeth.

"There was a woman I met in the White Ark with blonde hair tied in pigtails. She nipped my hand."

Kanda saw how Allen's eyes hardened. "By any chance, did she go by the name of Eliade?"

Kanda nodded.

And for the first time ever, along with Lenalee and Lavi, they were treated with a surprise: Allen swearing.

"Shit," Allen cursed as he began rubbing his temple. "She came here. That bitch really came here. Oh god, Nea is not going to be pleased."

Lavi's eyes widened. "Something tells me Allen cursing is not a good thing."

Tyki spoke. "Let me explain. Long story short, Eliade is a crazy vampiress who has tastes for handsome looking men and sucking them dry. If she simply turned you into a vampire, I think she intends to have you as a mate."

"So, you are saying that I'm going to have to mate her?" Kanda asked slowly. 'Is that what she meant she's planning to get me soon?'

"Unless she chooses to mate with someone else." Allen seems to be back to normal. "Her own sire, someone her sire has sired, or anyone else she has sired. And just by seeing you alive, she's nearing her 500th birthday."

"There's no way I'm just going... _mate_ some random bitch. And I don't want to mate anyone else she had sired. And I have no desire to bite someone. Is there anything else I can avoid it?" Kanda growled.

Tyki thought for a moment. "Yes, actually."

"There is?" Allen and Kanda said at the same time. Kanda shot a questioning look at Allen's direction. Allen shrugged in reply.

"Hey, I first time I heard of it," Allen said, holding his hands up. Then he faced to Tyki. "What is it?"

"I heard all the rules, except the 500th birthday part, can be thrown away if he is to mate a species different than his own. So for example," Tyki suddenly smirked. "A werecougar."

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were surprised with another treat again. Allen had turned into a blushing red mess.

"Tyki, don't put it that way!" Allen squeaked.

'Interesting,' Kanda thought. 'Wait, did I just thought that?'

As Kanda processed this, Tyki simply shrugged. "It's just an example. No need to react that way."

Allen coughed. "Right. Anyways, back to the topic that a crazy vampiress is stalking in this very city to attempt her somewhat seduction at the commonly known anti-social, Mugen-obsessive, ponytail-wearing jerk."

"Watch your language, Moyashi."

"Same goes for you, Bakanda."

"Guys," Lenalee's tone radiated annoyance. "I think it's hardly the time to start fighting. Is there anymore we need to know about being vampire?"

Tyki snapped his fingers. "Yeah, once in a while, you'll be able to get to eat regular food. Hahh, I wish I could eat pizza again. They're like mankind's greatest invention..." Tyki's eyes turned wistful, but shook himself out of it. "And also with some practice, you'll be able to fly, read minds, have super speed and strength, and have regenerative abilities. Plus," he began to look sheepish, "You're technically dead, meaning you're not alive anymore. Which means you don't breath and nothing can't hurt you although you might feel pain. I think that's about it for Vampire 101. For now at least."

"Nooo!" Lavi wailed dramatically. "Kanda is going to be a true monster. He was already a monster to begin with."

Kanda grimaced and punched Lavi in the stomach to shut him up.

"Oof!"

"Shut the hell up, Usagi. You're hurting my ears."

"Oh yea, vampires' hearing is extremely enhanced. But thanks to trained years, we get used to it," Tyki concluded.

"How about Werecougar 101?" Lenalee asked.

Allen shrugged. "We're somewhat like werewolves. We can shift to our respective animals, we both must eat plenty of meat, have enhanced strength and senses, and not exactly immortal like vampires. But unlike werewolves, we don't need to shift during the full moon, we don't live in packs, and we are able to communicate with animals."

"Wait, is that why you knew everything about our pets?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm actually on my second license since my first one has stated I should be a really old man right now."

"That is totally cool," Lavi spoke with awe.

Allen smiled, which Kanda had totally not paid attention to. "Yeah, it really is. I loved animals and this talent makes it even better." Then he became serious. "Also, I can't become angry. If I do, I half-shift, which causes physical damage to my body. And also I become a great danger."

"I remember the last time you got mad, you broke my spine and Nea's skull. Thank god, Road was fast enough to shoot anesthesia into you to calm you down," Tyki reminisce.

"It's that bad?!" Lavi said.

"And I don't remember a thing during the whole process," Allen said. "The last thing I remember is that stupid smug Hitler look-alike werewolf taunting about profanity against the Noah clan," Then he smiled dreamily. "And from what I heard when I woke, he doesn't have any hair on himself. Along with that stupid mustache. It was totally worth it."

Lavi shivered. "Remind me not to get Allen mad."

"So is there anything else you want to know about?" Allen said.

"Are there other paranormals beside you guys and Nea?" Lenalee asked tentatively.

"Yes. Vampires actually have clans. Nea and Tyki are in the Noah clan. I'm just an unofficial member since I am not a vampire, yet they treat me like family," Allen explained. "In this city, there are two more paranormals living here."

"Who are they?" Lavi asked.

"Alma Karma, who is a werewolf, and…" Allen's face turned downright murderous. "Cross Marian, who is a demon."

"Demon?" Kanda finally spoke. "He's an actual demon?"

Allen gave a dry laugh. "Yeah, quite a surprise, isn't it? And unfortunately, he's my legal guardian should Nea die, which fortunately will never happen. Well, unless he refuses to get burned by sunlight. Or be doused in holy water. Oh yeah, Cross has about the same vulnerabilities as a vampire except he doesn't need to be afraid of sunlight, garlic, or wooden stakes. I hope he _drowns_ in holy water."

Kanda decided to take his time sink all of this information in. It seems Lenalee and Lavi are thinking along the same lines.

"I can see that all three of you need some time to take in the information. And it will be best if you don't tell this to anyone else unless quite necessary. We'll leave the three of you here to take some time. Make sure to call your guardians. I doubt you three handle this information alone. Discuss if you need to," Tyki said as looked at the watch tied on his wrist. "We should get going. We need to contact Cross and Alma about this information."

"Oh, here's a blood bag for now. Keep it refrigerated until you need to feed again, Kanda." Allen held up the blood bag and placed it on the kotatsu table. "I'll be back for some more later on. Call me if you guys need anything else."

And with that both Tyki and Allen left.

Kanda sat in still sat in stunned silence. That was when Mugen decided to make his appearance. Kanda shot a look at Mugen.

"You twisted little feline," he muttered. "I bet you spilled everything to Allen."

"Meow," Mugen mewed innocently, cocking his head.

Lavi started laughing. "Boy, I really need to be werecougar like right now. I need to know your secrets, Yu-chan!"

"Goddamnit, Usagi! I'm going to get you!"

And with that chaos ensued only to be stopped by Lenalee's powerful kicks.

* * *

 **This should help clear up most of the information about paranormals.**

 **Questions are welcome.**


	8. yeaaaaa

**Um yea. so this fanfic was something i wanted to give a try, to have explore around the area of romance. however, i kinda cringe on how this series is going. so without further ado, im gonna drop this. you can do whatever you want from the chapters: change the plot, change characters, change ships, whatever. whoever wants to adopt this story, just pm me.**

 **that is all.**

 **wofwanker**


	9. New AUthor

**Heyo, everyone! So the story is now officially adopted by CrescentMoonTenshi. If you want to keep reading this series, go check on hers from now on. It's been a fun ride, guys, but romance isn't really my cup of tea, although im still keep dead clown's dance. anyhoo, that's all for now. thank you guys for reading up to now.**


End file.
